


Suggestion work

by KioumaUwUTrash10



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KioumaUwUTrash10/pseuds/KioumaUwUTrash10
Summary: Bad at summaries
Relationships: None





	Suggestion work

So, my account is finally up! If you have anything that you want me write (I prefer Kiouma fanfics), then please comment in this work! First two only! Thank you and bye!


End file.
